A Crappy Thanksgiving
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: after Rory applies to Yale making Lorelai mad Adam shows up at the end of the night to cheer up his upset and let down girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night after a dasterous Thanksgiving dinner at the Gilmore's Lorelai is sitting on the couch on the porch outside by by herself after Rory had gone to bed for the night just thinking about all the drama and schools that Rory applied herself to for college and getting some fresh air and clear her head from everything that happened that night when a car pulls up from around the corner in the driveway and she looks and smiles and sees her new boyfriend Adam and waves slightly as he waves back and turns off the car getting out making his way over to the stairs.

"hey." he says

"hey." she says

"you alright?" he asks climbing the stairs

"I'm fine." she says watching him walk over to her and kisses her and sit down next to her pulling her into him

"so what's wrong?" he wonders

"nothing." she tells him

"Lore?" he wonders

"nothing just a bunch of family drama happened tonight." she tells him

"what, why, what happend?" he wonders

"nothing it's just Rory." she tells him

"what about Rory?" he wonders

"nothing she just applied to a school I didn't want her to apply to." she tells him

"well which schools did she end up applying to?" he wonders

"Harvard,Princton, and Yale." she tells him

"Adam rubs his face and sighs "wow; wow." he says

Lorelsi sighs "I know." she says

"well you do know that Yale is a great school." he tells her

Lorelai looks at him "I'm sure it is but I still don't want her to pick that one." she tells him kind of madly

"well, it's her choice." he tells her

"I know." she tells him

"and I'm sure she will make the right choice." he tells her

"I know and you're right it is her choice and I just want her to be happy to whichever one she goes to and I want to be happy about it if she's going to be happy about it and she comes out an even more amazing her." she tells him

"I know sweetie." he tells her kissing and stroking her hair and head that's against his shoulder

Lorelai smiles cuddling against him "I love you." she tells him

"I love you too." he tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"so other than the drama how was your dinner?" he wonders

"dinners, and ugh bad my parents had thier friends in from Frace and they had to see all the Gilmore drama." she tells him

"dinners?" he wonders

"yeah we always do 4 Thanksgiving dinners Lanes house,Sookie's, we always stop by Luke's, then the Gilmore's that's 4." she tells him

"oh, cool, sounds filling." he says

"oh it is, we had tofurkey at Lanes and it's the grosses food ever by the way, nothing at Sookies because she had jacksons weird friends over but Luke made a pretty good meal, and then well the Gilmore's you know how that I turned I stormed out of there and we really couldn't enjoy the meal because of the whole family drama when I finally found out that Rory applied to Yale when I got upset at my parents for pushing her about going to Yale that's when I walked out and then once we got back here we went back to sookie's and she was really drunk on magarita's and they set the lawn on fire with the deep fryer because they deep fried thier turkey then Luke's and he gave us biscuits for the walk home." she tells him

"wow, that sounds like fun how do you feel?" he wonders jokingling

"um...tofurkier." she tells him sarcastically

"wow quite the day you and Rory had." he tells her

"mhm I'm tired." she says tiredly laying her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed

Adam kisses her head softly holding her rubbing her arm softly.

"come on lets go inside." he tells her going to get up

"no wait." she tells him

Adam just looks at her.

"I just want to to stay outside here with you for a little bit longer." she tells him looking at him to check "Please?" she wonders

"okay." he says and feels her gently tug on arm pulling him back down to sit with her again

Lorelai smiles and cuddles against the warmth of his big protective strong body that she loves closing her eyes taking in his scent.

Adam just lays his chin on the top of her head holding her close.  
> <p>


End file.
